Lost
by Labels15
Summary: ONE SHOT. Clary is involved in a car crash and there are consequences. Very short, read and enjoy. :)


**Ok, this is a one shot about Clary and she is involved in a car crash. Very short, hope you like it. **

Rain pelted down, drenching Clary immediately. She sprinted to her car and fumbled for her keys. Cursing under her breath she hastily flung open the door and scrambled in. Clary quickly turned the engine on, shaking out her shoulder-length, jet black hair; droplets of water spraying everywhere. She turned the heating up to full and pulled out of the drive. The rain attacked the car like bullets as she drove down the suburban roads that her parents lived on. They had insisted, well her mother had insisted that she came over for roast dinner when they knew she had work this afternoon. So that is how she had found herself sitting at a ridiculously expensive table, eating an overcooked chicken, staring into space as her mother went on about how amazing her father was doing at his work. That is why she never goes to dinner with her parents because it always ends up with her being bored to tears and falling out with her mother.

Last time she was there, it was about her living in a rubbish, run-down apartment, when she could live with them in their house. However, Clary had been none too pleased upon hearing this because she had spent most of her late teenage years trying to get out of that house. This time they had argued about Clary's nonexistent love life. Her mother had complained about not having any grandchildren yet with Clary being a 'ripe young women' she should have men lining up at her door. Which would be pretty hard because her door is on a narrow hallway of a grubby, old apartment block. During all of this her father had gone to sleep of all things! She didn't know how he put up with her mother all these years.

The sound of a blaring horn brought her back to the present which was a wet and windy road and she was late for work. Clary sped up and overtook a car which was going at snail's pace. All of a sudden, there was a flash of headlights and Clary was momentarily blinded, but that was enough for her to lose control. The car spun almost gracefully, skidding down the motorway at 60 mph. Clary was absolutely terrified. She turned the steering wheel frantically trying to get control of the car. Her heart jumped to her mouth as it careered towards the barrier. The crunching of metal screeched and echoed as she was thrown mercilessly around. She felt her head hit something hard and then everything went black.

So confused. The burning. The pain. So much pain. Fire was raging through her body and she had no way of controlling it. It started in her arms and legs, but now it was spreading. Creeping into her hands and feet and then shooting straight for her heart. White hot; it smothered it, weakly beating, with a violent blanket of flames. It all happened in a matter of seconds. The pain, so intense, it became overwhelmingly unbearable. Until… it began to yield. She felt her senses slowly coming back and the pain dying down like a dwindling fire. There was a sound, she wasn't sure quite what it was but it hummed soothingly which gave her something to concentrate on.

Seconds, minutes, hours had passed; she had lost complete sense of time. The humming noise grew louder and more definite until she could make out a rhythmic beep. She could also hear murmuring of someone a couple of feet away. She caught a few words.

"Accident… Terrible… Lucky…"

Accident? She didn't have an accident as far as she could remember. But wait! There was something… a car… no, it's gone. She lifted her eyelids, but they immediately shut after meeting blinding white lights. The murmuring stopped and rapid footsteps approached. The beeping beside her sped up as they came nearer.

"Hello? I'm Doctor Frost. Can you hear me?"

She shifted, feeling soft sheets beneath her. She sluggishly opened her eyes finding a man standing by her bed. She looked around taking in the plain white room, the curtain-blocked windows and the heart monitor that was beeping annoyingly beside her bed.

"Where am I?" Her voice scratched her throat.

"You are in Greenwood General. You had an accident in your car. Do you mind telling me your name?"

"I'm…um… I'm…" Her mind hit a wall. It was as if someone had gone into her head and taken everything like a thief in the night. There was nothing, it was all blank. It was like looking through thick fog.

It was impossible.

"I'm sorry, I don't know."


End file.
